


Just Wanna be With You

by changkisbaby



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Coffee Shops, Alternative Universe - Hybrids, Apparent unrequited love, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changkisbaby/pseuds/changkisbaby
Summary: The first time Kihyun went to the new Coffee shop near his workplace was because of curiosity.The second time Kihyun went to the Coffee shop was because of necessity.The third time Kihyun realized he was already in love.





	Just Wanna be With You

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy ♥

The first time Kihyun went to the new Coffee shop near his workplace was because of curiosity.

The outside looked really pretty and welcoming. That day Kihyun woke up late and he had no time to eat or even cook his breakfast, so he got stuck in choosing somewhere else to feed his already screaming stomach.  It was hardly 8am but the Coffee shop was already open and the smile of a beautiful hybrid received him.

His charm attracted him, pulled him into the hybrid’s orbit and kept him there to nowhere to go.

The guy was kind and pretty and totally Kihyun’s type.

 

 

 

The second time Kihyun went to the Coffee shop was because of necessity.

It was later that day and Kihyun was about of having a panic attack. He doesn’t know how or where he lost an important folder he needed to give to his boss that night and the Coffee shop was his last hope.

He opened the door without hesitation and walked straight to the counter where, once again, was the beautiful hybrid attending the new customers.

“Emh, excuse me?” Kihyun asked, trying to attract the hybrid’s attention, one he archived easily. Now that they were at the same eye-level, Kihyun could notice the pretty green eyes the hybrid had, little fangs showing from his really pretty mouth, a prominent nose but still fixing perfectly in his cute chubby face and blonde hair with white cat ears adorning his head. They were the same height, Kihyun noted, but the boy looked extremely tiny, thin and delicate in that pink oversize sweater he was wearing and Kihyun’s first instinct was protect him. The guy was cute, adorable, pretty and everything good in this world.

“Yes, sir?” The hybrid’s ears twitched at his direction, pure eyes staring at him and suddenly Kihyun forgot what was he doing right there.

Oh right, his work.

“I came here in the morning and I think I forgot--”

“Yoo Kihyun-shi?”

Kihyun raised his gaze to meet again the hybrid’s soft gaze.

“Yes, that’s me.”

The hybrid smiled and walked fast away to other room, coming back almost immediately with the folder Kihyun recognized as his “I’m glad you came back! I found it in the morning and I didn’t want to throw it away. They seemed an important thing.”

“They are! T-Thank you, hmm…”

“Changkyun.”

“Thank you, Changkyun.”

And Kihyun got back at work just in time, his heart beating fast for the adrenaline and other thing the brown haired man preferred to ignore.

 

 

 

The third time Kihyun realized he was already in love.

“Kihyun-shi, Welcome again!” The hybrid, as he remembered introduced himself as Changkyun, greeted him with the sweetest smile in the world, and it’s then when Kihyun realized and accepted he was totally fucked. He was already falling hard for a hybrid and he was totally fine with it.

 

 

 

After 4 months Kihyun’s already a regular. He wakes up early everyday happy with the simple thought of seeing Changkyun and ends his shift happier because he’ll see him again.

His wallet’s protesting this new environment but his heart has never been more content.

As always he gets to the coffee shop 5 minutes before his shirt starts, greets all the staff working there, included the annoying but still very cheerful co-boss, Minhyuk and the other boss Kihyun usually hardly sees around, Hyungwon.

Changkyun’s always there ready to receive him with one of the biggest smiles and his heart doesn’t fail even once to pick a fast pace every time he sees the hybrid standing there with his coffee already made.  

Or sometimes his heart would break in million of pieces every time he sees the hybrid hugging Hyungwon, clinging onto him or simply they being cute all over each other. It’s stupid, he has nothing to be sad about, after all Changkyun’s Hyungwon’s hybrid… not his.   

He found one or two weeks after he had fallen in love completely of the hybrid and he’s happy Changkyun has someone who treasures him so much as Hyungwon does… even if a part of his heart hurts a lot every time the brown haired sees them interacting. They’re so perfect for each other and even if it hurts, Kihyun’s just a regular.

“Kihyun! Welcome again, can I get you the usual?” Changkyun asks with a smile so wide that his dimples are showing, and Kihyun nods, smiling softly back. He notices Changkyun’s tail wagging excitedly behind and finds it incredibly cute, if it’s not because of his heart aching since some few seconds ago when he entered in the shop and saw Changkyun jumping into Hyungwon’s arms, he would have smiled brighter, but he’s sad and a really bad actor.

“Hyung, there’s something wrong?” Changkyun stares at the elder with such beautiful worried eyes that makes his kneels weaker, damn, Kihyun’s so whipped.

“I’m fine Kyunnie, the coffee to go, please.”

“B-But Hyung, you always takes the coffee here.” That’s true, every night after his shift is over Kihyun stays to ogle the younger hybrid, but that day he isn’t in the best mood.

“I know, Changkyunnie, but--”

“Please?”

“I’m sorry, can’t.”

The hybrid looks beyond disappointed but doesn’t say anything else, getting behind the counter and preparing the coffee Kihyun asked him to. When it is ready, Changkyun passes it to Kihyun and stops him before the elder can run away from the shop “Are you totally sure you’re okay?”

“Yes… I’m just… tired.”

“Will I see you tomorrow, Hyung?”

Kihyun nods, even though he wanted to say no, that he’s busy and maybe he won’t be coming back in few weeks… but he just can’t stay away of the hybrid for so long.

He truly loves Changkyun, and just looking at him from afar and waiting for a smile is enough to satisfy his aching heart.

 

 

 

The next day, however, Kihyun’s as usual at first hour of the day in the coffee shop but Changkyun’s nowhere to be found. This time Kihyun decides to sit in one of the tables closest to the counter and wait.

Hoseok, a pretty bunny hybrid, approaches the table and asks with a sweet smile if he can take his order, but Kihyun prefers to ask where Changkyun is.

“He and Hyungwon haven’t arrived yet.” He said and a boil of jealousy burns his stomach. Kihyun thanks the hybrid and orders a simple Americano, leaving as soon as the coffee is ready.

 

 

 

Later that day Kihyun debates with himself if he should really enter in the coffee shop or maybe go directly home. But his heart is beating fast and his stomach is making strange things, and his body misses Changkyun’s coffee and his eyes misses Changkyun’s smile. Just few minutes.

But he enters one more time that day only to receive a new heartbreak. Changkyun’s there, of course, looking as pretty as always, radiant even, in Hyungwon’s arms.

Kihyun gulps the lump forming in his throat and walks to his usual table next to the window. He stares at the people passing around the street, trying to distract his mind with other stuff than Changkyun.

“You okay there?” Kihyun spins his head around surprised. The one next to his is not other than the coffee shop’s owner, Lee Minhyuk.

“I’m… fine?”

“Look, I know you’re a regular but other than the money you spent here, I haven’t really paid attention to you… until last night.”

“So…” Kihyun raises an eyebrow, half interested in what the shop’s owner has to say and half annoyed for interrupting his meditation moment.

“I know you like Changkyun.” Kihyun blushes with the straightforwardness of Minhyuk, getting taken aback for such accusation, loud enough for few customers to hear what the taller was saying. “But that’s not what is bothering me, what is bothering me is that you don’t have the balls to confess but still you _dare_ to hurt our baby hybrid.”

“Hurt him?”

“Yes.” Minhyuk’s eyes do nothing to hide the fury burning him inside. The taller looks at the verge of taking Kihyun’s shirt and punch him in the face right now “Yesterday after you left, Changkyun looked as if he wanted to cry the whole night. Do you even know how happy he is when you come? And you just let him down.”

“That wasn’t my intention at all.”

“Maybe, but that’s what you did. So, if you aren’t serious, or if you’re going to be just coward and give up without try, then go and never come back again.”

“I don’t want to just go and never see him again. But I know for him I’m just a customer, he already has someone.”

“You’re a coward. I know you’re jealous of Hyungwon and you know what I find funny? That the only one here who should be jealous is me and I’m not. I’m the one looking at my boyfriend everyday with an octopus-hybrid all over him.”

“Wait, what?”

“Hyungwon is my boyfriend and I want you to take your ass over there, kiss Changkyun hard, take him home with you and confess. Not in that precise order.”

Kihyun blushes again, K-k-k-k-kiss him?

“So…”

Kihyun doesn’t need more incentive as he gets up of the chair and walks straight to the hybrid, who’s still talking with the taller shop’s owner.

“C-Changkyun?”

“Hyung!” Changkyun looks so happy to see him and that just encourage him more “You came! Let me prepare your coffee immediately!”

But Kihyun holds the back Changkyun’s shirt as he turns around. Changkyun stares confused at the man glancing at the floor with cheeks as red as a tomato “Hyung?”

“C-Can we… Can we talk? For a bit.”

“Sure, Hyunnie Hyung.”

Changkyun leads them both to the dressing room and waits for the elder to talk. Kihyun looks almost panicking and that worries Changkyun deeply.

“Hyungie?”

“I-” Kihyun takes a long breath trying to calm his nerves “I know I’ve been acting weird and I know I’m confusing you, and I know you don’t deserve any of my bullshit, but Changkyun, I--”

Changkyun stares at the elder, but other than the obvious concern, his face is unreadable “I- I, Changkyun I know this is a bit… fast, but I-I think I’m madly in love with you.”

Changkyun’s eyes open widely and his lack of response makes Kihyun a little bit nervous “I-I mean, every time I come and I see you smile at me, I want to hold your hand, hug you, take you out in a date, maybe buy you a coffee and a cake, walk you around the park and spoil you as no one has ever done before.”

“Hyung…”

“And I can’t stop myself and every time I come here and I see you, I fall harder and harder until I’m overwhelmed with my own feelings.”

“Hyung…”

“And I just wanted to tell you about my feelings. I-It’s okay if you don’t feel the same, and if you don’t want me to come again, I-I’ll understand and I’ll give you your space…”

“Hyung!”

Now that he has the guts to stare up at the hybrid’s eyes, they look soft but still a little bit of worry inside then “How… how would you think I won’t want to see you again? W-when seeing you i-is the biggest pleasure I have.”

“W-what?”

“I-I thought… I thought you would ever like me in the same way I’ve liked you.” Changkyun says with tears in his eyes and Kihyun panics, taking several steps until he’s in front of the younger boy “Y-You are a good looking human with a future and probably a family waiting for you at home, and I-I’m just a hybrid… how would I--- How would have I thought you would l-love me back, and now y-you’re saying you won’t come back a-again…”

“No, no, forget what I say, I will fight for you… I will give up anything if that means you would let me be by your side.”

“Y-you sure?”

“Y-yes, please, don’t cry anymore.” Kihyun cups Changkyun’s cheeks between his hands and kisses the tear in his cheek.

“T-Then… what about that date you were saying some seconds ago?” Changkyun smiles, so sweet and so full of love, how was Kihyun so blind before to not notice it? Changkyun’s feelings are so obvious, clear and pure.

“Can I take you now?”

Changkyun nods excitedly, walking out of the room and coming back with Hyungwon permission.

And when they hold hands Kihyun knows Changkyun is what his life has been missing the whole time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for read it ♥


End file.
